kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sansan GOGO
}} is another song from Milky Way's first album and is their second single. The song is the anime's tenth ending, from episode 103 to episode 115. The song is also in , , , and . It was released on April 30, 2008. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # # # Videos Single = |-| Instrumental = |-| Kirari Ver. = |-| Noel Ver. = |-| Kobeni Ver. = Lyrics Rōmaji= Hibiku ashioto sorotteta kanaderu RIZUMU no SHAWAA Kizamu jikan wo wasureteta miagetara hoshizora SHIIN ga kasanaru omoide wo omoiomoi tsumekondara Tooi mirai mo RIARITI de hashagi daseru sou omowanai RARA RARA nara kitto Shiranai koto tamerau koto dekinai koto donna toki mo sansan gogo narande yuku wa SANZAN gogo ienai koto ienai hi no kumori sora mo SANSAN GOGO hashitte yuku wa Tsuranatta te ga waratta me ga anata to anata no koe ga fukitobasu kara Hibiku kimochi ni kigatsuita tawaimonai kono AWAA Kizamu kioku wo wasurenai kobore sou na hoshizora SHIIN to shizumaru kinchou mo omoikkiri ni suikondara Kowai kurai no ENERUGII de aruki daseru sou sa FOREVER RARA RARA nara zutto Mienai mono kienai mono shiranai mono donna toki mo sansan gogo mitsukete yuku wa Nannen go mo ienai koto iitai hi wa sanfun go ni SANSAN GOGO tazunete yuku wa Tsunagatta mama deatta hi ga anata to anata no koe ga tsuzuiteku kara Shiranai koto tamerau koto dekinai koto donna toki mo sansan gogo narande yuku wa SANZAN gogo ienai koto ienai hi no kumori sora mo SANSAN GOGO hashitte yuku wa Tsuranatta te ga waratta me ga anata to anata no koe ga fukitobasu kara |-| Kanji= 響く足音 そろってた 奏でるリズムのシャワー 刻む時間を 忘れてた 見上げたら 星空 シーンが重なる 思い出を 思い思い詰め込んだら 遠い未来もリアリティで はしゃぎ出せる そう思わない? ララ ララ ならきっと 知らないこと ためらうこと 出来ないこと どんなときも 三三五五(サンサンゴゴ) 並んで行くわ サンザン午後 言えないこと言えない日の くもり空も サンサンGOGO 走って行くわ 連なった手が 笑った目が あなたとあなたの声が 吹き飛ばすから 響く気持ちに 気がついた たわいも無いこのアワー 刻む記憶を 忘れない こぼれそうな 星空 シーンと静まる 緊張も 思いっきりに吸い込んだら 怖いくらいのエネルギーで 歩きだせる そうさFOREVER ララ ララ ならずっと 見えないもの 消えないもの 知らないもの どんなときも 三三五五(サンサンゴゴ) 見つけて行くわ 何年後も 言えないこと言いたい日は 3分後に サンサンGOGO たずねて行くわ つながったまま 出会った日が あなたとあなたの声が 続いてくから 知らないこと ためらうこと 出来ないこと どんなときも 三三五五(サンサンゴゴ) 並んで行くわ サンザン午後 言えないこと言えない日の くもり空も サンサンGOGO 走って行くわ 連なった手が 笑った目が あなたとあなたの声が 吹き飛ばすから |-| English= Our footsteps are echoing together It's like playing a shower of rythem Forget what the time it is now When I look up it's a sky with stars The memories of different scenes overlap If those memories crammed together The distant future can become reality It makes me feel hypered. Don't you think that? Lara Lara If it's that, I can sure Things I don't know, Things I hesitate on, things I can't do No matter when it is, we will walk in a line The afternoon with a hot sun, Things I can't say, Also the cloudy sky of that day I can't say that, SANSAN GOGO, I will run. Our hands linked together, the eyes are smiling, we will laugh together. I noticed the exciting feelings in my heart This Hour is not a silly thing I won't forget the memories we make together It seems will overflow the nightsky The situation become too quiet, the excitement also If I take them all in seriously in an energy that I almost afraid of I started to walk, Yes, that's FOREVER Lara Lara if it's that, it's forever Things I can't see, Things won't vanish, Things I don't know Whenever it is, SANSAN GOGO, I will go and find it No matter after how many years, the day when I want to say the things I can't say 3 minutes later, SANSAN GOGO, I will go and visit it linked together, the day we met, our voice will continue Things I don't know, Things I hesitate on, things I can't do No matter when it is, we will go and walk in a line The afternoon with a hot sun, Things I can't say, Also the cloudy sky of that day I can't say that, SANSAN GOGO, I will go and run. Our hands linked together, the eyes are smiling, we will laugh together. Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Song Category:Discography Category:Milky Way Category:Single